User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BigTimeAwesomeness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Greenshine2 (Talk) 01:06, 12 December 2011 Hello Bigtime! This is a wiki where you role play and create your own god/goddess(or base it off of a god). If you have anymore questions, go to chat and I shall go deeper into the wiki. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh,it's fine. Anymore questions though? [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC) this is a wiki wheere you roleplay and chat you make up a god(dess) character i have two characters Daiyu and Masami yeah those are my characters ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 03:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) well for some reason we lack male users so theres alot of female characters there's only 2 male characters but i think they're dead :P ^^Techinally, there's four...? :3 Kaze is half-dead, Kouki and his dead friend, and this dude(User:Hachiro3) who's dead.. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 12:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll give links sometime today because I'm on the IPad. Basically, this whole wiki was dead until a few months ago. xD Most of our admins are dead, which is really sad. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 00:57, December 13, 2011 (UTC) XD I guess. The circle of life is harsh. ~Green p.s. I'M trying the internet on my 3DS. :3. I got one for my birthday. I'm a Nintendo freak. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think so. xD I want Skyward Sword, but i have to wait until Christmas. Wahhh. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:32, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I heard it's a really great game. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:40, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What's your favorite game series? I actually got into Zelda awhile back. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it, but I never knew the name. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) XD. HAve you ever heard of the Kirby series or the Animal Crossing series? [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 01:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I played some of Kirby games, not that much, but I liked it. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 02:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hai!! iam lightningcutiepie2203.. butu can call me lightning!! soooo... youlike to swim... ME TOO! i am on a (year round) swim team: it is SSAN (Swim Streamline At Northhampton) well.. nice to meet u! i hope we can chat with eachother somtime!! ~Lightning: I am so weird.. :P hey BTA im RPing on the chat im playng two gods and a youkai ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 01:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) go to chat! ~Lightning oh well if u r online, please go to chAt!! oh and, I FREAKINLOVE SUGAR COOKIES TOO!!! ~Lightning im fine and well im on chat with greeny i asked firestar from the warriors wiki to come on this wiki's chat ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm good. ^^ Oh sorry. It was me above. [[User:Greenshine2|'☯Akina☯']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'☆Merry Christmas!☆']] 16:07, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey bta!! hey wait... bta.. BTG... <--- this is kinda wierd.. they r like the same thing.. oh ya.. can u go to chat pwease?? ~Lightning ^.^.. TEEHEE it is almost Christmas!!! maybe get a new computer ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) yay for you and that i feel like yelling HAPPY 10TH BIRTHDAY YA CRAPPY COMEPUTER XD ~BLACKY Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 16:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY!! can u cometo chat pwease? Firestar022 16:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey BTA get larky on the wiki's chat here and come on the wiki's chat as well ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 17:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) well ok i talked to larky for a while today ~Blackfur Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 17:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) can ucome to chat pwease? Firestar022 18:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) can u comeback if u can?? Firestar022 18:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Just dropping by to say hi! Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ☃☾Merry Christmas!☽ 18:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Oh Sure! ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 20:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) get on chat Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 21:36, December 19, 2011 (UTC) can u come to chat pwease??? Firestar022 23:25, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Can u come to chat pwease??? Firestar022 15:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) come to chat pwease!!! TEEHEE Firestar022 20:09, December 20, 2011 (UTC) hey can you come back on chat? :3 Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 00:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) can u come back pwease?? Firestar022 00:07, December 21, 2011 (UTC) That's fine! ☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 00:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) can ucome back pwease? Firestar022 00:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) HEY BTA FIRE WNATS YOU TO COME BACK ON CHAT ~BLACKFUR Blackfur we, humans are fools, even myself 01:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) COMEBACK ON CHAT PLEASE! Firestar022 01:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) we r rping.. ^.^; Firestar022 01:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) xD